


Eddie Kaspbrak is His Own Person

by cherrybombloser



Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Anxiety, Eddie Kaspbrak is brave, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medication, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombloser/pseuds/cherrybombloser
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak finally realizes he needs to help save himself
Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798108
Kudos: 3





	Eddie Kaspbrak is His Own Person

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied abuse, manipulation, cursing, cut off slur

Eddie stares at the bottle in his hand, his knuckles white from how tightly he was clutching it. They were just allergy pills his mom was demanding he take. The problem was, now at 16, he knew for a fact he had no known allergies. 

He felt tears well up, and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was so frustrating. All of it, everything. Being forced to take placebos, sugar pills, in order for his own mother to control him. 

Without thinking, he threw the bottle into the mirror, which immediately shattered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit this is bad oh fuck-" Eddie jumped, immediately rushing to pick up the bottle and shove it onto the tubs wall before kneeling to pick up the glass. He paused, his hand hovering. Footsteps were heading towards the bathroom door. Without thinking, he lunged to lock the door, only for it to swing open.

"Richie! What the fuck are you doing here!" Richie Tozier's large, yet slightly concerned smile flooded Eddie's vision. He yanked the taller boy in before quietly shutting the door and locking it.

"Dude, what happened? Looks worse than when-" Eddie glared at him with a scowl. "Finish that fucking sentence and you're leaving my house missing a tongue." Richie laughed, thankfully quietly, and immediately responded with "kinky."

Rolling his eyes, Eddie spun around to continue cleaning up. Dropping to his knees next to the shorter boy, Richie reached out to help pick up the shards. "Anywho, what happened here? I got into your room only to hear the fucking mirror shatter. You're lucky your mom's asleep, dumbass." Eddie scowled, again, and glared at Richie, before sighing. He could tell Richie was legitimately worried.

Moving the pile of shards he collected, he leaned back against the tub. "I just, fuck man." Richie snorted quietly, falling back softly to sit next to his best friend. "It's just my mom. Always demanding I take all these fucking pills that do shit- I mean, they're literally all sugar pills! Like what the fuck! And I mean, she kind of laid off that summer, but when school started she fucking started again and shit and just, I can't deal with her constant, constant, I don't even know." He sighed, taking a deep breath.

Richie frowned, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Constant abuse. I'm sorry Eddie, but seriously. That's abuse." Eddie let out a frustrated growl before whispering "fuck" and pulling his legs up, hiding his face in his knees. Richie pulled his up as well, resting his forearms on them and then his head, facing Eddie. Eddie felt trapped and just scared and didn't want to be there anymore.

"Ed's-" "don't call me that" "Ed's, you need to talk to her." Eddie's head snapped up and he couldn't help the sudden hitch in his breath. "Are you fucking joking? You saw how well that went last time!" 

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, burying his head in his hands. His thoughts raced, and his heart was beating too fast, and his breathing was too much, and his stomach twisted and-

Eddie suddenly lurched, and Richie, realizing what was happening, flipped up the toilet seat lid before Eddie quickly threw up that days food. 

Richie gently rubbed Eddie's back, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have said anything. Shoving himself back slightly, Richie stood up to wet a rag before dropping back down on his knees. Eddie slowly leaned back, sniffling and wincing at the feeling of sick on his face.

Richie softly grabbed Eddie's chin and moved him to look at him. Gently, the taller boy wiped Eddie's chin, rearranged the rag, and wiped his lips. Then he stood and wet it again (after rearranging it once again) and sat back down to wipe Eddies cheeks and under his eyes. Eddie hadn't even realized he was crying. He felt calmer now, and also felt a lot better that Richie was helping him and making sure to keep the rag and his face clean. 

"I'm sorry, thank you 'Chee." Richie smiled softly, placing the rag on the lip of the sink. "Eddie, you know literally everyone in the Losers Club is here for you. You know my parents love you. You know we will always love you and care for you. But, you need to love and care for yourself too dude." Eddie felt himself tearing up again, and Richie brushed his eyes with his thumbs.

Eddie threw his arms around Richie, pulling him close. It wasn't often the two boys got to be themselves around each other, got to be completely calm. Especially since Richie typically hung out with Stan or Bev when with only one loser recently. But, when they got to have these moments, Eddie remembers why he calls Richie his brother.

Eddie quietly stepped down the last step of the staircase, staring at his mother's back. Sonia was standing in the kitchen, cooking a "healthy" meal for them. It surprised Eddie she could stand for such long periods of time when she doesn't do anything else but sit around all day. He placed his backpack behind the banister, shifting it so she wouldn't see it. Then, he glanced at his allergy pills, took a deep breath, and scattered them on the ground.

Sonia immediately (though slowly) turned around in shock. "Eddie-bear! What are you doing, you need those!" Eddie glared at her, and stomped on one of the pills. When he pulled his foot away, the capsule was broken, spilling sugar. "I don't need these pills, _mother._ What I fucking need is you to stop lying to me."

Sonia's eyes narrowed before going concerned again. "Eddie! I've already told you, that slut at the pharmacy was lying! You know this baby!" Eddie stomped on another two pills, harder this time.

"Shut up! I know their fake! I know their placebos! I know you're lying!" Before she could interrupt he stomped on another one and continued speaking. "And you aren't fucking protecting me. You're- you're fucking abusing me. This isn't protecting, it's hurting me worse." Sonia gapped at him, shocked. 

Suddenly, her mood flipped, and she started glaring. "I knew I shouldn't let you hangout with that Tozier boy and Marsh girl. A slut and a f-" Eddie cut her off immediately, sensing what she was about to say. "Shut up! It wasn't them! It's you! And it's because of you, I'm fucking leaving."

He didn't let her speak, instead grabbing his backpack and bolting for the front door. He could hear her screaming after him, but she was too slow, and he was already on his bike and riding down the road when she got to the sidewalk.

Riding, Eddie finally felt free. He felt like a person, knowing he was away from her. Throwing his hands up, he dared a little danger and let out a whoop of pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these always feel so rushed and I feel bad
> 
> Also, I really wanted to do Eddie justice and make him the little gremlin he is, so I feel his messing around with Richie here feels more canon than any other character interactions in this series so far


End file.
